Pumpkin Wafer saga
This story is ment to be after the events of the Shadow Dragon saga in GT. *Piccolo kicks Trunks Trunks: "Ow! That hurt." Piccolo: "Sorry." Trunks: "Wait, Piccolo, do you feel that power level?" Piccolo: "Yes, do you?" Trunks: "HMMM, LETS THINK ABOUT THAT FOR A SECOND" Piccolo: "no need to get mad, Trunks." Trunks: "Sorry, now lets go check it out." *Piccolo and Trunks fly off Goten (playing video games): Gohan, do you feel that power level? Did Piccolo go Super Saiyan 5 or something? Gohan: Goten, that is not Piccolo. It is coming from the opposite direction. Goten: What do you think we should do about it? It is a lot higher than ours, and we defeated Omega Shenron. Gohan: Goten, I have an idea. Goten (laughing): What? Fuse or something? Gohan: Uhhh... Goten: Oh. Okay... Gohen: Cool! Let's be named Gohen! Gotan: No, Gotan! Gotan: Fine. Vegeta: Boys have you see... holy crap. Vegeta: Did you guys fuse? Gotan: Yes! Were going to go fight the bad guys bye! Vegeta: Krillin, did you see that? Krillin (waking up): Wha-what? What happened? Vegeta: Krillin, we have to go after the boys before they screw something up. Krillin: Fine. Bad guy: Look at these pathetic humans. Bad guy: Ha! Power level 35? Weak. Trunks: Who are you and why are you charging that ki ba...ohhhh. Bad guy: What? Trunks: I just realized you are probably going to try to blow up this city. Well, that won't be very impressive considering Nappa blew one up without any effort. Bad guy: What is a Nappa? Trunks: Bald dude that got his butt kicked by goku. Bad guy: Well, okay. Bye! Piccolo: Trunks, srsly? Piccolo: AAAGHHH (tries to deflect the ki ball) Trunks: Want some help? Piccolo (sarcasm): NO I'M FINE (struggling to push back) Trunks: Okay. Trunks: Who are you? Did goku have another kid? Gotan: I am Gotan! Strongest in the universe! Goten: Dangit. Gohan: Next time we are going to be called Gohen. Gotan sounds like an asian food. Goten: Gohen sounds like a bird company. Piccolo: RAAAAAGHH (being crushed by the ki ball) Vegeta: The h*ll are you? Bad guy: I am the lord of the universe! Vegeta: Hello mr. lord of the universe, I am Vegeta. I am going to be kicking your *ss today. Bad guy: F*ck you! Piccolo, Goten, Gohan and Trunks: AAHGRSEA (still not able to push it back) Bad guy: Puns like that only work if you don't suck. Vegeta: Damnit... (groans) Vegeta: How do you like me now? Bad guy: Oh no! Showoff over here turned into a red monkey! What ever shall we do? Piccolo, Goten, Gohan, Trunks and Krillin: ERRRRGH (still being crushed, finally lift it up) Goten: Aha! Piccolo (yelling): Thanks for the help vegeta! Vegeta: F*ck y- (gets punched in face) Krillin: We win! Gohan: DAMNIT! Vegeta: Lets blow it up. Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Krillin, Piccolo and Trunks: KAME-HAME-HA! Bad guy: What the fu- BOOOOOOM Piccolo: *cough Krillin: We did it! Gohan: Woohoo! Trunks: Were the be- Bad guy: Just kidding! Krillin: Seriously? Tien: Hello! Gohan: Thanks for the help, Tien. Bad guy: Oh, and by the way, my name is Pumpkin Wafer. Piccolo and Vegeta: AHAHAHAHAA Goten: Go, Pumpkin wafer! Use water sp- Piccolo (tearing up): Okay. Hehe. We nee- AHAHHA Vegeta: Okay. We need to kill this guy. Gohan: Goten, I have an id- Goten: H*ll no! Gohan: Fine, we'll be Gotan... Pumpkin: Oh? Piccolo: Vegeta, I have an idea. Vegeta: What is i- oh. Vegola: Holy b*lls this looks weird. Krillin: I'll fuse with Tru- Trunks: H*ll no! Krillin: deja vu... Krillin: Anyways, we kinda have to. Trunks: Okay. We need to think of a name. Krillin (instantly): Trillin! Trunks: Have you thought of this before? Krillin: Maybe. Trillin: I look like a midget wizard with acne. Goten: He's strong Pumpkin: Now it's the green monkey's turn Vegola: Quick, boys, give me your power! Vegola: KAME-HAME-HA! (x10,000) Pumpkin: Noooo! Goten: Phew. We beat him. ''Chapter 2: Final Form SSJ4 Perfect Super Meta Omega Pumpkin 17'' 2 months after they defeat Pumpkin: Krillin: Uno! Trunks: Screw you. Goten: Gohan, give me the 20. Vegeta: ...and that's why Bulma never comes home before 8:30 Piccolo: Wait... do you sense that power? It's more than 100% power Vegola! Vegeta: What? Impossible! Builder: And we're done with the house! Woo! Vegola: Who are y...g*d d*mnit Pumpkin! We killed you! Pumpkin: I'm back! Come at me, bro. Pumpkin: You see, namekian primate, I went to hell and absorbed Majin Buu, Cell, Freiza, Omega Shenron, Cooler and Super 17. Pumpkin: So now call me Omega Majin PumpkinCell 17! Goten: You totally missed it, Vegeta, Krillin was ab- why the h*ll is Pumpkin here? Pumpkin: You mean Omega Majin PumpkinCell 17! And I wi- Vegeta: Blah Blah Blah super villan Blah Blah Blah destroy Blah Blah Blah genocide. We've already heard this from EVERY OTHER PERSON ON EARTH. Goten: Genesis? Like the console? Vegeta: Yes, exactly. Pumpkin: And also... Vegeta: Damnit Piccolo! You fainted out our fusion! Vegola: Boys, I have an idea. Lets do a 3-way Gotan: G*y? Trillin: Huh? Vegola: No that's not what I ment! Gotan: Suuuuree... Vegola: Okay, we all fuse at the same time. Trillin: You crazy? We've already fused! Gotan: Lets at least try. Vegotin: Woah. Pumpkin: Woah. Chapter 3: Vegotin vs Majin Ultimate Pumpkincell 17 SSJ5 Vegotin: KAME- Pumpkin: HAME- : HA! Vegotin: Wait... since most of us are saiyans... Pumpkin: And since I'm part Majin Buu... Vegotin: Sh*t. Vegotin : Well, we can either split up, stay together or wait for help. Vegotin: And we only have one hope... Tien: Eeeeh... what's going on? Tien : dude wtf where r u and the others Ding! Vegotin : dude pumpkin absorbed us, btw pumpkin is that ahole that shot you down. Tien: That bastard! I'll kill him! Pumpkin: Aaaand... Vegotin : dude can u save us pls Tien : dude that dbag just poked me. gtg im bsy dying and iphone is out of battery Vegotin : YOU KILLED TIEN! YOU BASTARD! Vegeta: Okay, I'll call Bulma. Vegeta: Damn! No reception! Piccolo: Maybe because were in Tubby McFreezpop's digestive system. Vegeta: "Reception everywhere" my *ss. Goten: Okay, how did you send those text's then? Vegeta: Tien has some sort of phone that can connect to other phones. Like BlueTooth. Gohan: So a bald tri-clops has a better phone then a rich scientist's daughter? Vegeta: Shut up. Piccolo: SHH! You hear that? Doo-doo doo dadada Vegeta: The f*ck! There are no stages to love Goten: Are we getting rickrolled? Vegeta: Yea and wait... where did trunks go? Chapter 4: Trunks' magical adventure Trunks: Hello? Is anybody there? Trunks: I'll just explore! This will be fun! Hehehe! Trunks: No. No f*cking way. I'm not playing Amnesia. F*ck off. Trunks: I'll just hide here until father finds me. Chapter 5: Pumpkin's inside story Vegeta: Where are we? Piccolo: Where do you think? We just got digested by Frankenstein. Vegeta: I know that, but this is odd. Are we inside of one of his organs? I'm not farmiliar with the anatomy of a generic overdose, but this is like nothing I have ever seen. Piccolo: I know... this organ is green and looks like it was made out of paper. Vegeta: Okay, can we just get out? Piccolo: I'm not sure it will be that easy. Vegeta: It was easy the time I was in Buu's stomach with Kakarot. Piccolo: But we're not in Buu's stomach. We're in "Pumpkin Wafer's" stomach. Vegeta: DESTRUCTO DISK! *Vegeta's Disk instantly wrecks through the skin* Vegeta: Aha! Category:Comedy Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanon